¿Mamá , amas a papá?
by Chio-sempai
Summary: Su sueño era caminar a su lado, al final lo logró. No se dio cuenta cuando fue que Naruto empezó a alejarse . Hinata aún puedes seguir ¿verdad?


.

.

.

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 ** _-Mamá,¿amas a papá?_**

.

.

 _"Tomó años darme cuenta que el divorcio de mis padres no había sido mi culpa"._

 _-Kurt Cobain_

.

.

Mi sueño era caminar a tu lado , y lo logré . Mire tú espalda cuando niños , te detuviste a mi lado cuando jóvenes y camine junto a ti al altar . Corrimos de la mano cuando jugábamos con los niños y yo me quedé ahí , viéndolos crecer . No me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez habías dejado de sostener mi mano, para empezar a alejarte.

Está bien , no voy a detenerte . De todos modos no hay forma , estás muy lejos . Sé que estás cumpliendo tu sueño de ser Hokage .Te esforzaste mucho, más que nadie, para lograrlo.

Contigo la gente cree en un futuro mejor, yo creí que podía crearlo contigo. Te esforzabas tanto para ser mejor , que creí que te esforzarías tambien para que estuviésemos juntos . No quiero reclamarte nada , debía hacerlo cuando era el momento . Debí decirte algo Cuando esperaba a que vinieras a casa dormida en el sillón .

Sé que no lo e , pero no quiero seguir haciéndolo . Ya no quiero que el tenerte en casa sea una sorpresa, ya no quiero no quiero que des aparezcas un rato y aparezcas un día para arreglar en el poco tiempo que estas todo lo que no has hecho mientras estás fuera .

Sé que no es tu intención herirme pero me haces daño. ¿ Y sabes? , ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no puedo.

¿ _Sabes que amo, verdad? ._ Tendrás siempre mi corazón, jamás amaré a nadie como a ti. Fuiste mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera vez.

Aunque hice lo posible para que siguiéramos bien , no funcionó, no pudes ganar luchando sola .Creí que todo estaba bien, que era normal que los esposos tuvieran mucho trabajo, que la relación que sostenías con tu mejor era normal por haber sido mejores amigos. Creí que realmente entendías al no tener padre ni madre el crecer solo, que te esforzarías por ellos para que no pasaran lo mismo que tú. Pensé que los niños no notarían que no estabas si yo te cubría , pero creo que solo lo complique más .

Alguna vez fuiste mi mundo , tanto que no podía ver nada más, ni siquiera tus errores. Hanabi me decía que debía dejar de justificarte cada cosa qu hacías , cada cosa que no cumplías . Yo no quería aceptar que lo hacía todo el tiempo , no quería aceptar que también yo estaba mal . Yo me enojaba con ella por no entenderte, al final dejo de insistir por temor a que yo la alejara como lo hice con mi familia.

Sé que hace tiempo dejamos de amarnos , y que la rutina se volvió parte de los dos .Ni siquiera te enteraste cuando fue que Himawari tuvo su primer novio , ni lo emocionada que estaba Ino . Tú debiste ser el padre celoso que no los dejaba verse , en vez de su hermano que sintió un puñal de tradición en la espalda cuando se enteró.

No correguiste el camino de tus hijos , ni siquiera le diste una lección sobre el amor . No dijiste nada cuando Boruto le rompió el corazón a Sarada besándose con su mejor amiga . No le diste ni un regaño , fue Sasuke quien le golpeó . Sé que él dijo que fue un accidente en la misión , que el ojo morado y el rechazo de Sasuke de seguir siendo su sensei fueron mentiras . Sabía que Boruto quería evitar que le pospusieras una platica que sabía , jamás tendrías tiempo de darle.

Tuve que actuar como padre y madre , cuando no tenía porque si te tenía a ti . Himawari te admiraba, fue la me mejor se tomó las cosas . Simplemente acepto que no podías estár con nosotros , me ayudo mucho que fuera madura . Apenas y podía con las llamadas de atención que hacía Boruto.

Boruto cometió muchos errores tratando de llamar tu atención, pero tú no pudiste dársela. Cuando se hizo mayor entendio que no valía pena y siguió su camino . Perdió muchas cosas para comprenderlo , lastimo a muchas personas también . Quizá trato de vengarse de ti o de Sakura jugando con su hija , aunque también era su amiga . Sadara lo amaba en verdad , pero no pudo perdonarlo cuando se enteró de que había sido mentirá las palabras bonitas de Boruto. Ella sabía por experiencia que lo peor que podía hacer una mujer era obsesionarse con un hombre , así que se fue . Boruto tardo mucho tiempo en actuar , para cuando lo hizo ya era tarde . Sadara no lo perdono como lo habría hecho yo o Sakura, pidió un cambio de equipo. Después se fue a una misión a Suna de la que no regreso en años , convertida en una mujer . Boruto al verla intento por todos los medios que ella fuese su novia , Sarada no tenía ningún inconveniente en ser su amiga de nuevo , pero le dejo en claro que jamás habría un "nosotros" otra vez.

Supe que ella jamás sería como yo, ella era una mujer fuerte , bonita , independiente. Había aprendido que el amor es algo en lo que aveces se gana y en la que la mayoría de las veces se pierde , y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso . Amo a otros hombres y ellos la amaron , pero ella quería crecer , cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage y es la única razón por la que había regresado.

Sadara era madura, y la habían hecho madurar de golpe. Su familia intentó ser unida , su madre lo intento con fuerzas , pero Sarada no perdonó jamás a su padre que la hubiese ablandando tanto tiempo , los roces con su padre crecieron mientras más crecía . Sasuke la había lastimado tanto que ella se fue de casa , Sakura no la siguió , jamás dejaría a Sasuke.

Ella no quería fallar al formar a su familia , eso no significa que no quisiera formar una, no , solo no estaba en sus planes por el momento . Ella no necesitaba a un hombre para crecer , ella jamás dejaría que un hombre la abandonará , ella había aprendido de sus errores , de los errores de sus padres, quizá de los míos .

Aunque nunca es tarde para comenzar a arreglar las cosas.

.

- _Naruto, quiero el divorcio._

.

.

.

 _ **Notas del autor.**_

Cuando era niña , tendría no sé quizá doce o trece , empecé a ver Naruto y desde aquel entonces soy Naruhina. Siempre supe que Naruto era despistado y que ver el amor de Hinata le tomaría tiempo , pero no pensé que 700 mangas .Cuando supe que ellos habían tenido hijos lloré mucho, porque tenían ahora la familia que siempre embargo , me desepcion de muchísimas manerascomo continuó todo, para mí hubiese sido mejor que hubiera terminado el anime después de la lucha de Pain , fue demasiado relleno , demasiada guerra, demasiado regresa Sasuke.

Hinata nació para ser algo grande, no un ama de casa (que aclaró ser ama de casa es una chinga y cuidar a los hijos más) , pero ni siquiera que su esposo este con ella o vea a sus hijos , por dios , me enoja . Ella debió ser líder del clan más prestigiosos de la aldea , si era pacifista, va , pudo reinar con paz y cambiar todo lo malo de su clan, en cambio dio la vuelta y huyó con el primero que le dijo algo bonito .

No sé, perdonen si no es lo que esperan , pero esta es mi forma desenojarme con ella.

Regalo prometido de Navidad. ¡Pásenla increíble!

Gracias por leer.

.

.

.


End file.
